


The Accused.

by orphan_account



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Engagement, Pregnancy, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ava and John are beautifully happy. Until Grace shows up and everyone is forced to question Ava’s loyalty’s.





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t betad and I wrote it on my phone sorry for any mistakes and there is a second part to this coming in the next few days xx

Ava had been working the morning shift at the garrison the day Grace had shown up, she was cleaning the tables while Harry restocked the bar. She had waltzed I’m not even glancing at Ava as she walked past her straight toward Harry who’s eyes were already glued to the tall blonde. Mind you he did the same to Ava when she first started, even now occasionally she’ll catch him looking at her with a smirk. Ava wasn’t like the other girls around Birmingham she was educated and had a steady head on her shoulders. Not to mention her beautiful looks. Avas naturally wavy hair stopped just above her waist, her eyes bright green with flecks if gray and her figure something out of men’s dreams. 

Grace had asked for a job and All Harry could do was nod. Grace didn’t speak to Ava for three weeks, they worked with each other but she spent most of her time talking to the men who came in. It was one Wednesday before Christmas that John had finally come home from his business up in London with his brothers, the first thing he did was head to the garrison to get his girl. Ava was sweeping while grace chatted with an older man. As soon as the door opened and Ava looked up she dropped the broom and ran to him grinning. “I bloody missed you shelby” she whispered in his ear as he held onto her. He chuckled holding onto her tightly “Come on love lets head home” he whispered making her giggle. Ava turned to grace. “Can you tell Harry John’s home and I’ll be back tomorrow” 

Grace nodded dumbly “yes of course, see you tomorrow Ava” she smiled watching them as they left. “Was that John Shelby?” Grace asked the old drunk at the bar. “Are ya thick miss, of course he’s a shelby” he slurred.

Ava squealed as John chased her into the house, “John behave.” Polly laughed as they burst into the living room “sorry pol” John nodded. “Hey pol” Ava smiled kissing her cheek, “did you boys finish your business in London yet?” She asked as John sat at the table pulling her into his lap. “Just about, but that’s for Tommy to finish.” Arthur piped up from the end of the table. Ava sent him a smile.

A little while later John and Ava made their way to their home just on the outskirts of Birmingham, Ava didn’t stay there while John was away she stayed with Polly and Ada. She sighed happily as they stepped into their home. John’s hands were wrapping around her waist the second they were inside. “I missed you” he kissed up her neck. Smiling softly she lead her love up to their room.

The next day John walked Ava to walk kissing her head before leaving off to the office promising to pop in later and see her. Ava nearly dropped dead when she walked into the bar seeing grace sitting on Tommy’s lap. He wasn’t paying much attention to her Just smoking as she chatted his ear off. “Tom” Ava smiled nodding at him. He nodded in her direction. “Family meeting tonight tell John, you’re to be there too” she nodded tying her apron around her waist. 

“Okay have a good time in London?” She asked grabbing the water and sponge getting ready to do the windows. “It was Just business Ava” he spoke breathing out the smoke. “Oh come on Thomas I’m sure you like to .. cut loose every once in a while” grace asked touching his collar gently. Ava stifled a laugh Tommy sending her a smirk before excusing himself from graces clutches. 

“See you tonight Tom” she called as he left. Grace wondered over to her, “have you know the shelby’s for long?” She smiled baffling Ava. She’d never made effort to speak to her before not even a ‘hello, how are you?’ at the start of a shift. “Yeah since I moved here four years ago, me ‘n John have been engaged for just under a year” she smiled scrubbing the windows grace just stood nodding. 

“Would you like to get lunch with me later? I don’t have any friends around here and I’m tired of being on my own” she chuckled looking up at Ava. “Well I have to meet John and the family so we can go after that if you’d like?” Ava was friendly enough to give anyone a chance, grace had never done anything to her. “Okay where should I meet you?” She asked tucking her hair behind her ear. 

Ava thought for a few moments, “out the back of the offices if that’s okay?” She smiled and gave a nod before going to the bar. Ava hasn’t been paying attention to anything as she cleaned the wall where someone had thrown their drink the night before when she felt hands around her waist. Causing her to jump before relaxing “hello Mr. Shelby. Is it lunch time already?” She hummed turning in his arms and he nodded with a smirk his toothpick stuck between his teeth. Rolling her eyes Ava kissed his cheek. “I’m going to have to miss lunch John, I’ve said I would go with grace afterwards. Oh theirs a family meeting later Tommy said we have to be there” John stood back and nodded. “That’s fine I’ll just grab something from pol, you’re coming to the meeting?” He asked, usually John liked to keep Ava out of the business only letting her know small details that way she was safe. 

 

“Tom said so” she shrugged. Humming John pecked her lips before smirking and looking behind him, ushering her into the small private room. Ava giggling as he kissed her neck. 

Meanwhile grace was stood in the bar talking to an older gentleman quietly, he wasn’t a man who belonged in a place like Small Heath much like grace herself. To pressed and polished. They spoke for a few moments before Finn and Michael walked in laughing. “Thank you for the directions miss” the man tipped his cap at grace before leaving swiftly. 

Grace looked at the boys who had just arrived “what can I get you lads today?” She smiled. “Whiskey and a watered down whiskey” Michael ordered, finn groaning. “I’m fuckin 17 Michael, Polly ain’t goin to find out.” “It ain’t Mum I’m bothered about it’s yuh’ brothers” Michael elbowed him. 

Just on cue John and Ava walked out of the back room. “Grace get finn ‘ere a watered down whisky, you want to be a grown man Finn you gotta be able to handle your liquor first.” He clasped his brothers shoulder kissing Ava’s head before she headed off back to work. Harry was off until lunch and then she was done for the day happily. 

Ava walked into the house making her way into the back room into the gambling den. The meeting was about to start everyone already chatting amongst themselves. Ava sat up on one of the desks to the side,she never really got involved anyway so it was best she was out the way when the arguing happens. John noticed her a few minutes later when he was looking around the room listening to Arthur tell a story. Ava smiled at him watching the corner of his mouth twitch up before everything went quiet and Thomas walked in. 

The meeting wasn’t of anything to important from what Ava could make out. Some new police man was about trying to get the trouble out of Birmingham. Tommy seemed to think he had people out working for him. Ava listened half heartedly. “Now onto more pressing matters. Arthur here has come to me today to inform me he is to be married, next week” everyone looked at him shocked. “You get ‘er into trouble?” Finn asked getting punch in the arm from John who laughed at his brother. 

“She is pregnant yes but I planned to marry the girl before that” he huffed as the congratulations started pouring out. Ava beamed she loved children, she hoped her a John could one day have a house full of little ones. Just as the meeting finished their was a knock on the gambling den door. No one ever knocked, before they knew it all the girls were behind the men who’s guns were pointed at the door. Pol held Ada hand and stood in-front of her. “Come” Tommy called.

“Hello I was just lookin-“ it was Grace. “Fuck sake lass you nearly had your brains blew out” arthur shouted gettin lowering the gun. Tommy stared at her Ava pushed past Michael and Polly smiling at grace “Come on” she tugged her hand leading her out the house. “You gotta be careful doin stuff like that” she nodded as they got outside. “Why did they aim at me!” She asked still looking shaken. “They just got some trouble about with some copper and his informants, no worries they’ll sort it soon but they’re a bit jumpy” she explained as the walked. “Where would you like to eat?” She asked. 

Three weeks later.

Ava chewed her lip looking at the paper Grace had given her with the address of a private doctor. She had managed to slip away for the day undetected, no one payed much attention where she was at the moment everyone to wrapped up in the corruption and trouble happening in the city. Ava carefully knocked the door and a man answered, she recognised him. “Hello, I’m just leaving the doctor is inside.” He smiled politely before walking out past her. Ava nodded dumbly and headed inside. 

Ava sat on the wall outside the church trying to calm her breathing. She was pregnant. Pregnant with John’s baby. Before they were married. Her parents would hate her. John would hate her. Pol, Tommy and Ada would hate her. Arthur and Finn weren’t going to look at her the same. She hiccuped on her cry’s. “Are you okay there love?” A policeman asked stopping infront of her. She nodded wiping her tears. “I’m fine thank you.” Ava had to leave she knew the police were after the Shelby’s if he hasn’t recognised her yet he would. Just as she was about to hop down and walk away John, Tommy and Arthur appeared in-front of her. Sighing gratefully she reached for johns hand only for it to be snatched away. 

John she asked quietly frowning up at him. “Move now” Tommy All but growled pushing her toward the house. She stumbled a little ‘they knew and they hate her they’re going to send her away’ everything was running through her head. Instead of going to the house she was paraded into the Garrison where Polly Ada and grace stood waiting for them. Michael and Finn stood with their heads down in the corner. Ava’s eyes brimmed with tears, she looked up and Polly was in front of her. A swift slap to the face sent her to the floor landing on her side. “I’m sorry!” She cried shuffling back up against the wall. 

The Shelby’s stood watching her looking more angry than ever before John couldn’t look at her. She dropped her head to her knees hoping they would leave her, she felt a harsh tugging on her hair as Tommy ripped her up from the floor. “How long did you think you could get away with it? Hm. You may have blinded us Ava but we know now.” He spat yanking her head back. “Tell us fucking now what The police are fucking planning. What have you told them?” He spoke more seething than anything else. 

Ava was confused now her hands pressing to her slightly bloated stomach. “W-what? Tom I-I have no idea what you’re talking about. John, please. I don’t understand” she cried shaking now. “We found the fucking papers Ava!” Arthur roared throwing documents at her. “Each one from Churchill himself” Tommy grunted. John was watching now frowning slightly as he noticed Ava’s hands and the distraught look on her face. “Don’t.” Ada whispered sharply to him seeing him about to step forward. 

“I don’t know a-anythin about any fuckin paper!” She shouted, getting angry now. “We also had some of the lads follow you to the chief of polices address Ava, fucking explain that!” Polly was stood over her again now. Only now did she notice grace was leaning against the bar just watching with her arms crossed. “You’ve met with five police officers in the past four days, each one not on our payroll” Thomas let go of her hair, not before shoving her head back to smack off the wall. “We trusted you.” Ada muttered looking at her in disgust.

“I haven’t done a thing! I’ve been set up, I don’t understand. John tell them this is a stupid mix up!” She cried feeling wobbly now. John looked away and walked over to finn who was looking away. “Betraying your so called family is disgusting.” Grace spoke up now. Ava frowned listening “that’s it. It’s fuckin you!” She shouted pointing at Grace. Grace frowned looking at Tommy, “What was me?” “You have me an envelope with papers you said needed sending in the post! You sent me to see that man today and you’re always with that old man who was with the doctor today.” Ava gasped. “Tommy it’s her believe me” 

Grace just laughed lightly. But soon shut up when Tommy glared at her, everything was quiet for a few moments before John spoke. “Why did you see a doctor?” He looked concerned now. Ava was shaking like a leaf now. Her head banging and face still stinging. “I’m pregnant” she whispered. Everyone went quiet, graces eyes widened. “Liar” grace snapped. Ava carefully lifted her shirt to show the small bump. “I don’t lie”. Tommy grunted, “right we stay here until this is figured out.” He took out his gun holding it to Ava’s head then graces. John was infront of Ava in seconds. “She isn’t the fucking mole Tommy.” He snapped “put the fucking gun away.” 

Grace was shaking now. “Looks like you’re the scape goat” Michael eyed her. “I did nothing of the sort why would I be interested in the bloody Shelby’s and their business.” Polly watched her “you showed up Just when trouble started. You were the tip off each time they had Ava followed.” 

Again quiet for a few moments Ava was clutching the back of John’s shirt feeling extremely light headed now. “It was you, you dirty stinkin whore. You’ll pa-“ before pol could finish. A shot went off. John was holding up his gun and grace was on the ground, gone. Ava also hit the floor this time she had someone to catch her. John shook her in his arms. “Ava,Ava love come on.” She lay limp in his arms. 

Polly had calmed John down enough to get him to move her to the house. Arthur lay his jacket over her body so she wouldn’t get cold while they hurried to the house. Tommy stayed behind with Arthur and Finn while the others went to the house. “Fucking Tommy” John growled lying her on the bed, she stored a little now wincing. “Poll what do we do, has Ada gone for a doctor?” He asked worried. He was touching her hair softly grimacing when he felt the bump on her head. “We just need to wait for her to wake up John” Polly placed her hand on his shoulder. 

A few hours later Ava slowly opened her eyes, she winced at the pain in her head. She frowned seeing John sat next to her his head in his hands as he slumped forward. “J-john” He was on her in seconds checking her over asking her if her stomach hurt or if she felt unwell or if anything else was hurting. She pushed him off her as much as she could, “I w-want to go home” she sat up a little. 

John frowned “we can go later when you’re up for the ride, you need to rest.” Ava’s eyes glued to the door. Tommy and arthur stood with their heads down, Ava’s heart was in her throat. Over the years she had known the brothers never once had the scared her but now she couldn’t think of anything that scared her more. She grabbed John’s arm quickly holding tightly her nails digging into his skin unintentionally. Before she could understand what was happening, John was across the room with Thomas pinned to the wall screaming in his face, Arthur only intervened after the first punch. 

Tommy wiped his bloody lip. “I’m sorry Ava.” He nodded to her before leaving the room. Arthur did the same closing the door behind him. John stood by the door for a few moments, “John I-“ “no let me talk a minute. They told me they had you followed they showed me all the evidence, I didn’t want to believe it love, I denied it until we saw you with that copper. You’re everything to me and I’m sorry for not stepping in the second Tommy touched you, I love you so much and I hope you can forgive me” He looked up at her like a boy who was about to get scolded by his mother. John’s hand lay on her stomach softly “pol said the baby’s fine by the way.” He smiled a little. Ava put her hand on top of John’s nodding. “Good, John I can’t stay here” she started to her panicked.

“I don’t, I can’t have a baby mixed up in all this.” Tears rolled down her cheeks, John quickly wiping them away. “Then we won’t we will go to the country and live there, stay out of the city out of danger.” He nodded. Ava shook her head “no John I can’t be around this family.” He froze. “What are you saying?” John’s hands started to sweat. She carefully placed her engagement ring in his hand. “I’m sorry John. I can’t be a shelby.”


	2. Chapter Two

Three months later 

John had moved all of his things from the house into polls Attic, Ava had to quit her job at the garrison and was just living off her savings. She knew if she became desperate she could ask her aunt. 

John was a mess for the first month he tried everything to get Ava to listen to him, begging her to stay with him. After two months he stopped just sending blinders to make sure the house was safe. Ava spent most of her days lay in the garden reading her bump growing more every day. John kept busy with his brothers getting things ready for the expansion to London.

Tommy came to see her a few times bringing her things he thought she would need, she never spoke to him, just listened as he apologised and watched as he left. poll and Ada knew to give her space. They sent her letters. Finn and Michael sent flowers.

Ava was stood in the kitchen and frowned feeling funny, her head felt a little fuzzy and she was caught off balance. She slid down the door wincing, “Oh shit.” She gritted her teeth. She was only 7 months along she shouldn’t be in any kind of labour pain yet. Her breathing got fast as the pain increased. Johns office had a phone, Well.. hopefully it still did. She half crawled to the room on the other side of the house. Having to stop to catch her breath and wince every so often.

She got to the door and sat against it for a moment squeezing her eyes closed rubbing her stomach. Sweat was dripping from her forehead as she opened the door. She wanted John, she was scared and she wanted him there now. Thankfully johns phone was on the table still connected she reached up and grabbed it seeing numbers next to it. Ava took a guess and pressed the first line of numbers hoping someone would answer. 

“Hello you’ve reached the office of Thomas Shelby, he’s not here right now may I take a message?” Ava gritted her teeth. “L-lizzy it’s Ava I need someone to come to the h-house” she spoke shaking. “Ava? Are you okay what’s wrong?” Her voice sounded panicked and she heard shouting in the background. Ava cried out and looked down her heart hammering. “Lizzy I’m bleeding! I-I d-don’t know what’s happening?” 

“Ava it’s okay a doctors coming Okay? Polls on her way just stay calm where in the house are you? Is anyone there?” Ava couldn’t answer she just dropped the phone and focused on breathing and trying not to become hysterical over the blood that was slowly sleeping threw her dress onto the floor.

Ava looked up at the wall and saw a photo of John with his fucking dog. The bastard had hated Ava, never ever let her touch him or go anywhere near John while he was there. Always had to be a johns side lay across his feet, the day he passed away john was devastated. Ava made him a little headstone and John helped her sadly plant flowers on top of his grave in the garden. They never grew just a big dirt patch. Ava laughed to herself, the bloody thing always dug up their flowers when he was alive and now he’s still fuckin haunting her. 

It wasn’t long before the bleeding slowed down and seemed to nearly stop but the pain was still there not shifting, Ava wished she could pass out or that she would just suddenly fine. The doctor arrived first, with a nurse Just behind him. The nurse got her some pillows and the doctor decided not to move her yet he needed to know what was happening. Ava was terrified. The doctor had just began to examine her when Polly and John ran in.

John nearly knocked over the nurse to get to Ava and was at her side in seconds kneeling on the floor. “John it hurts.” She sobbed gripping his hand. “Okay love Okay, the doctors here now yeah. I’m here” he shifted so she could lean back against him while Polly spoke to the doctor. “John you need to leave the baby’s coming now.” Polly spoke. 

“No no John don’t leave me please.” Ava cried clinging to him tightly. John shook his head wiping her forehead with a wet towel. “I’m staying right ‘ere” 

An hour later and the baby was born.. screaming to Ava and johns relief. The baby was lifted up onto Ava’s chest and she beamed looking down at their little boy. “John it’s a boy! We have a boy!” Ava gushed holding the baby tightly against her while John smiled watching proudly tears in his eyes as he looked down at his boy. “Okay looks like this is what’s caused the complication Mrs Shelby, I need you to push again hard this time.” The doctor explained and suddenly Polly took away the baby and handed him off to the nurse who began to clean him up. 

“What’s h-“ before she could ask another thing Ava was screaming as she pushed this hurt more than anything she had ever felt. “Okay one more.” Ava shook her head. “What the fuck is happening?!” John shouted seeing how much it was hurting her, he began to panic. “Ava push!” Polly shouted.

There was silence before there was a high pitched scream. Ava stared at the doctor as he handed her another baby. John was speaking to her but she couldn’t register. The baby girl was lay on her chest and suddenly everything was real again. “Twins.” Ava breathed. “Twins!” John laughed making her smile. 

Later that night Ava had been moved up to her bedroom with the twins at her side. The doctor had explained that as it was Twins her body was too weak to carry them both to full term but they were both completely healthy and she would feel much better in a week or two. 

Ava was sat holding her son while John sat on the edge of the bed holding their baby girl. “They need names.” She hummed looking down at her child then to johns who was to busy grinning at his daughter who had just opened her eyes to reveal his sparkling blue eyes, defiantly a Shelby. John looked up at her. “I like anything you like.” He smiled reaching out to move the hair from her face. 

“I like Darcy or Isabella for her and maybe Freddie or James for him.” She hummed. “I like Darcy and James.” John smiled touching his sons cheek gently, moving closer. “Darcy Pollyanna Shelby and James Arthur Shelby.” Ava looked up at John who was already smiling at her. 

“Sounds bloody perfect” he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Thank you for our children Ava.” He looked down now. “I know what i did you can never forgive me for, but I hope one day we can be on mutual ground.” 

“John Shelby you’re one idiot.” She laughed making him look up. “It was never You I needed to forgive, i will always love you unconditionally. I just needed time.” John carefully took the children and tucked them into the basket next to the bed. Sitting back next to her he took her hand. 

“So does this mean you’ll be mine again?” He asked looking at her with hope in his eyes. “It means I’ll always be yours as long as me and the children are first.” She spoke softly now leaning her head against his shoulder. “Always.” John fiddled with his fingers for a moment before pulling off the ring on his pinky finger, sliding it onto Ava’s ring finger. It was her engagement ring the one his mother had left. “This will never leave your hand again. No matter what. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
